It is known in the art to provide a radiotelephone with an adjustable alert tone volume, as evidenced by Nokia Mobile Phones owner's manuals N201 and 232. The alert tone is analogous to the ringing of a conventional telephone, and notifies the user of a reception of an incoming call. Such radiotelephones, however, permit a user to select an alert tone volume only during the time when no incoming call is being received by the radiotelephone. For current radiotelephones, in order to quiet an alert tone during the reception of an incoming call a user must either answer and thereafter terminate the call by depressing appropriate keys of a user keypad, or simply turn off the radiotelephone power. These methods, however, are inadequate for a user who does not wish to terminate the call, but desires to either answer the call later, or have the call diverted to a message storage system or other telephone number. To circumvent these problems, some radiotelephones have been provided with a silent service facility, which may include visible alerts such as a flashing LED or display. However, unless the user is viewing the phone, an incoming call may be missed.